A Night in the Park
by Umi's Guardian Angel
Summary: What would happen if, when Shiki visited his classmate in the park, he had chosen.... differently? Rated mature for several reasons.


I walked cautiously into the park. It was late at night, sometime around midnight. I had come here because my classmate, Yumizuka Satsuki-san, had called me here.

That is, my former classmate, Yumizuka-san the vampire. I didn't want to admit that truth; that she had become a bloodsucking monster, but after what I had seen in the alley the previous night, I didn't think there was a way to deny it any longer. No matter what, I had to accept that she had become a vampire. She was roaming the streets at night, killing people; one way or another, I had to stop her.

I honestly didn't want to use it, but I felt much more comfortable with the knife engraved 'Seven Nights' held firmly in the palm of my right hand.

As I entered the park, I could somehow feel something that reminded me of blood and death. Moreover, permeating over everything was a feeling that forced my mind to scream at me, 'nonhuman.' Or, to put it more precisely,

'kill the nonhuman.'

But if it was at all avoidable, that was not what I had come to do. That was my last resort, only to be used if absolutely nothing else worked.

'Kill the nonhuman.'

"Shut up," I muttered under my breath to the small voice inside me. "I'm running this show, so I'll decide what's right and what's wrong."

'Kill the nonhuman.'

"Shut up!" I yelled, closing my eyes. The voice quieted.

"I see you're struggling with yourself, Shiki-kun." I looked up and saw Yumizuka standing about ten meters in front of me. "Struggling with your scary side," she continued, "with the killer that took me so long to understand." She smiled. "But now I understand perfectly. Because I've become a killer, just like you, Shiki-kun!" She looked at me with a triumphant expression.

"I'm afraid that's not right, Yumizuka-san," I responded, unperturbed. "I'm not like you, and I don't intend to become like you, either." I met her gaze head-on.

Yumizuka sighed, closing her eyes. "I suppose that, in a way, we are actually still not all that alike, Shiki-kun," she responded, "so in a way, you are right. But," she continued, opening her eyes and fixing her blood-red gaze on me, "we can become just like each other, bit by bit. You'll become a vampire, and I'll become an even better killer!" Her expression twisted into a smile that reminded me of a predator stalking its prey. "If we both make an effort, we'll be exactly the same, Shiki-kun…!" Her body suddenly tensed, and shot forward like a spring. I readied my knife.

'Kill the non-' I squashed the voice with my force of will, making it shut up. I prepared to defend myself.

However, my preparation proved unnecessary. Yumizuka only made it about halfway before collapsing to the ground in a heap. She began having spasms on the ground, and she was clawing at her throat with a visage of obvious pain.

"Yumizuka!" I cried, and instinctually ran to her side to support her. As soon as I reached her, I touched her shoulder, and realized something terrible. I could feel the clamminess of her skin through her school uniform. "You're freezing up…!" I gasped.

"Shiki… -kun…" she panted. "Your… warmth…" I knew that I had to warm her up somehow, so, not knowing what else to do, I put my arms around her shoulders and pressed her body against mine. I heard a small sound of surprise mixed in with her gasps of pain.

"This… is nice… Shiki-kun…" she managed to wheeze out. "Even if… it isn't quite… what I meant…" She then whispered into my ear in a very small voice, "I love you." With that, I felt her fangs sink deeply into the left side of my neck.

She was, indeed, trying to take my warmth.

'Kill!'

I quickly pushed her away, causing her to fall right on her behind. A line of my blood was running from the corner of her lip to her chin. It was then that I felt an intense aching pain in my shoulder where she had bitten me. I looked down to see a black, viscous liquid seeping into my body through the fang marks Yumizuka had left on me.

Yumizuka saw where my gaze had been directed. "No need to worry, Shiki-kun," she reassured me. "That's just my blood; that is, the blood of a vampire. You're going to become a different sort of creature, just like me….!" she gazed at me happily. The pain then intensified, and my face became a mask of pain. I clutched my hand to my neck, the epicenter of the sensation.

"Don't worry, Shiki-kun," Yumizuka told me. "It only hurts so much at first. After the pain subsides a bit, we'll go get ourselves a meal. Then you should be okay, Shiki-kun." She looked at me with adoration on her face, now. But there was still the lurking expression of something nonhuman.

'Kill.'

But this time, the voice wasn't directing its urge to kill at Yumizuka. So this time, I decided to listen. I used my willpower to ignore the pain for a bit, and calmly removed my glasses. I gazed down at my own body, and I saw the 'lines.' However, this time, I could also see a 'point,' which was slowly swirling deeper into my body.

I sank my knife into my own body, straight into the 'point.' However, as the 'point' was of something foreign to my body, I caused no damage to myself. As the voice had told me, I 'killed' Yumizuka's blood.

"That should be enough," Yumizuka said from about three meters in front of me. "Stand up, Shiki-kun."

I would have done that even if she didn't tell me. I stood up.

"Good." She smiled happily, and I could see a faint blush on her cheeks, even in the dimly lit park. "Now come over to me, hold my hand, and make me feel better, Shiki-kun."

I began to move; but backwards, rather than forward.

A flicker of annoyance, and what seemed to be a brief flicker of pain, flashed across Yumizuka's face. "What's going on, Shiki-kun? Why won't my blood work!?"

I continued slowly backing away, my knife at the ready. "I'm sorry, Yumizuka. I killed your blood. I won't become like you." The expression that crossed Yumizuka's face at that moment was almost enough to make me second-guess my decision.

Almost, but not quite.

Yumizuka's face then narrowed into a serious predator's gaze. "That's alright, I guess," she said in a slightly pained voice. "I can just turn you _after _I kill you!" She then flashed towards me again, but I could feel that she wouldn't collapse so easily this time.

'Kill!!'

I reacted automatically and instantaneously. She was moving towards me at an insane speed, but I was still faster.

I spun to the right as she moved forward, spinning around her body until I was facing her back. I then threw my left arm around her neck and held my knife against the 'line' that was located there.

Because of the voice inside my head telling me to kill her, I almost plunged my knife straight into that 'line,' which would have quickly ended her life. But I was able to stop myself for a moment, because of the tears I saw rolling down her cheeks.

"Why… are you stopping… hic… Shiki-kun…." she managed to eke out between her broken sobs. She tried regaining her composure a bit. "The right thing to do…." she said with some difficulty, "would be to kill me."

"If you really think so," I slowly asked her, "then why are you crying so much?"

"I didn't choose to be like this!!" she yelled in my arms. "Two nights ago, I got knocked unconscious, and when I woke up, this is what I had become!" She didn't struggle, but her body shook from her sobs. After she regained herself a bit, she continued. "I was scared, cold, and alone. The only way to survive was to kill and drink blood. To me, it's necessary as food. But I didn't want to be alone anymore," she confessed brokenly, "so since I have loved you for so long, I wanted you to be with me." She broke into helpless sobs again. I felt my own eyes slightly clouding over with tears.

"Yumizuka," I said quietly.

"Yes?" she asked, still not resisting my death hold on her.

"I don't want you to try and control me anymore," I firmly asserted. "But I think it would be okay for you to make me into a vampire." The voice inside my head was screaming at me desperately, but I ignored it. "I just can't bear to leave you alone, Satsuki."

Her breath caught, and her body was still for a few moments. She then began trembling, obviously not believing what she had just heard. "Is it really alright, Shiki-kun?" she asked apprehensively.

"Yes, Satsuki." When I said her name, her body trembled a bit more. "But on one condition." Her body stiffened for a moment and she listened intently. "Since I'm calling you only by your first name, you should do the same. Please, just call me Shiki." I released my hold on her.

She spun around to face me, with tears freely flowing down her face. "Of course, Shiki…!" Her lips then flew upwards to meet mine. I received her graciously, and as she deepened our kiss, she sank one of her fangs into her own lip, so her blood could start flowing into my body through the kiss. I drank it down eagerly, all the while ignoring the voice that was still desperately screaming at me in my head.

After a bit, my body began to feel very hot, and I could feel the foreign substance of Satsuki's blood swirling around in my body. The feeling of heat intensified bit by bit, until I felt blackness edging around the corners of my consciousness; finally, I blacked out completely.

I woke up in an unfamiliar place. I was sleeping on a hard, concrete floor. I looked around, trying to discern where I was and what I was doing here. When I saw Satsuki sleeping peacefully next to me, I recalled everything that had happened to me. "That means," I said to myself, "I am now a vampire." I attempted to confirm this fact, and saw in a piece of broken glass nearby that my eyes were now a crimson red. I also felt that I could now use my fingers as claws to cut things.

I looked around again, still trying to understand exactly where I was. It appeared as if Satsuki had made her den in an abandoned parking garage. It was underground, and far from the light of day.

'It's not too late,' the voice in my head told me. 'You can still destroy her, and then 'kill' the vampirism inside of you. You can become human again, and return to your normal life!'

"Sure," I said simply. "I'll kill it." I took my knife out of my pocket. Looking around, I could see the 'lines' everywhere, and also 'points.' My glasses were by now long gone, but for the first time in my life, this didn't bother me in the slightest.

I then looked down again at my knife, and casually sunk my claw into its 'point.'

'Noooooo….!!!' the voice inside of me yelled out in pain. The knife crumbled into dust; with it, the voice known as 'Nanaya' died forever.

I then looked over at a clock hanging on the nearby wall, a clock which Satsuki had probably hung there. It was still only one in the afternoon, which meant the sun was still up. Being a vampire, I would only be able to move around outside during the night.

Shrugging slightly to myself, I laid myself back down next to Satsuki. I decided to fall back asleep until night fell, when we would hunt.

I was bathed in deep crimson.

Over the last few nights, Satsuki had developed something of an eye ability which she could use to hypnotize people.

The young girl cowering in front of me was the third one to fall prey to Satsuki's ability tonight. Satsuki had hypnotized her into coming into this secluded alleyway where we could feast on her. Right now, however, Satsuki was feasting on one of the other victims; therefore, the spell was broken. That was why the girl was looking up at me with such a terrified expression. Of course, it probably didn't help that I was covered in the bright red blood of our other victims.

None of this affected me, however; this was just food to me now.

I took my right fore-claw and, in an instant, traced the 'line' separating the girl's left arm from the rest of her body. I then grabbed her newly severed arm and brought it to my lips to enjoy the taste of her fresh blood.

Naturally, she started screaming loudly; because it hurt my ears, I decided to clamp my left hand over her mouth. She tried desperately struggling; I was, of course, much stronger. And her strength was waning every second with the blood leaving the left side of her body. But I couldn't kill her yet.

While her body was still alive, it would keep her blood fresh; it tasted so much sweeter that way.

After sucking on her succulent arm for several moments, I let it fall to the ground. I wanted more… only directly from the source. While still muffling her voice and being careful this time to avoid any 'lines,' I traced a claw along her left cheek. I left a cut there, which blood started trickling out of.

By this time the girl had mostly lost the strength to struggle, and instead simply closed her eyes and whimpered as my tongue moved in to lick the blood running down her cheek. I delicately held the side of her face with my free hand.

"Ooohhh, Shiki!" Satsuki complained from behind me. "You look like you're enjoying yourself a bit _too_ much, just because it's a young girl."

I removed my hand from the girl's mouth; she didn't scream out. I then moved my hand down to the center of her chest and sunk a claw into the 'point' there, ending her life instantly. I looked over my shoulder at Satsuki. "Jealous?" I then used my other hand to tear the girl's shirt and bra, revealing her breasts. I sunk my fangs into one of her swelling mounds. I heard a gasp of surprise from behind me. "Stop that right now, Shiki!" Satsuki yelled out.

After sucking some blood from the girl's breast, I stood up and turned around. Satsuki, also covered in her victim's blood, was staring at me with a furious expression.

"Relax," I told her. "I was only kidding." Her expression didn't soften. I shrugged and started walking towards her.

She didn't say anything as I got closer to her; instead, she just stood her ground and stared up at me with those accusing eyes.

When I got right in front of her, I just stared down at her for a bit.

She stared back.

With a sudden movement, I reached out with my right hand and grabbed her chin; however, I held it gently. I then guided her mouth upwards to meet mine.

She gasped in surprise from the suddenness of my movements, but she didn't do anything to resist me. I then planted my lips softly on hers. In that moment, her eyes lost focus for a bit, and then she simply closed them completely. "Mmmmmmm…." She moaned softly from the sensation of our first kiss.

I could tell she wanted more, so I turned my face to the side to deepen the kiss. I then inserted my tongue into her mouth and started licking around the insides of her cheeks. I could taste blood inside her mouth, not surprising considering the fact we had just been feasting. The taste only increased my lust all the more.

"Nnngggg…" I could tell that she was feeling the same, as her moaning was clearly audible now. I could feel the strength gradually leaving her body, so I took my free hand and planted it right in the middle of her chest. Her face scrunched up slightly from the sensation of my hand touching her, and I then lightly pushed her to the wall so it could support her as she lost herself in our kiss.

I then mischievously decided to take advantage of where I had maneuvered my left hand.

While still holding her chin with my right hand, I started lightly rubbing my left hand over her breast. "Mmmmm…!!" She began moaning even more loudly as I simultaneously kneaded her breast and wrapped my tongue around hers. I could detect a faint heat rising from her body as she grew more and more excited.

I removed my mouth from hers. "Ahhhhh…." she sighed in a contented voice as she opened her eyes and stared up at me with lust writ on her face. Her body was hot and flushed a soft crimson. After I stared at her for a few moments, she averted her gaze and spoke in a small, sexy voice. "More…. Shiki…."

Who was I to refuse her?

I clenched her hands with mine and held them against the wall. At the same time, I pressed my knee up against the middle of her skirt, stimulating the area beneath the fabric. "Aaahhh…!!" she gasped with the sensation. Her eyes closed again and her face shook a bit, and she became more and more flushed. I started moving my knee up and down against her, gradually increasing the pressure and speed.

"Aaahhhh!!! Nggghhh!! Ngghhaa…!!" She was desperately trying to control herself as her body flailed around, but she was failing miserably. Her hair shook as her body shook, and I began to feel slightly unsatisfied.

I continued rubbing my knee up against her. At the same time, I pressed my body up against hers so she wouldn't fall, and released my right hand from her left. She immediately held her now free hand against the wall to better support herself, so I was able to back away slightly again. At that time, however, I lowered my knee away from her groin. "Ahhh… Ooohhhhmmmmm…." She kept moaning slightly and opened her eyes again. She stared at me with a visage of rapture, her eyes asking for more.

I then lowered my now free hand to the material of her skirt, and lifted it just enough to reach my hand inside. I felt the fabric of her panties.

They were soaking wet.

"Nngghh…." Satsuki's face scrunched up slightly again with the sensation. I carefully slid her panties down her ankles. She pressed her legs together so that they could fall to the ground. I then moved my hand back in to carefully caress her delicate folds.

"Nggghh…!!! Aahhh!!" She closed her eyes again, and no matter how hard she tried, her voice was still slipping out. I smiled to myself in satisfaction.

But this still wasn't quite right.

Simply put, it wasn't enough.

I removed my fingers from her lower lips. "Hah… hah…" She continued panting with the lingering sensation. She still had her eyes closed, and she didn't notice as I skillfully dropped my pants and boxers and took out my engorged member. I could feel the heat radiating from it, and maneuvered myself so I could enter Satsuki's dripping wet hole.

I lifted her skirt again. When I did so, Satsuki opened her eyes and looked down. "Ah!" She gasped in surprise, but before she could say anything I thrust into her.

"Aaaaaahhhhh…!!!!" She yelled out in pure pleasure.

"Tsk…." I clicked my tongue softly to myself as I continued penetrating deeper into her. I was a little disappointed. I figured she would feel pain at first, but I guess a vampire like her wouldn't be so fragile. It wasn't that I begrudged Satsuki her pleasure or anything like that; I was just a little jealous, was all.

Still, blood was running from within her over my member; seeing as how I was a vampire myself, this intensified my lust and fueled my movements all the more.

"Nnnggg…" I grunted lightly to myself. Her dripping wet insides carefully caressed me on all sides, lubricating my efforts more and more with each movement.

"Hah…. Hah…." I was now breathing heavily, and losing myself more and more in the moment. I quickly moved both of my arms under her legs, holding her up so that I could penetrate into her more deeply.

"Aaaahhh…!! Aaaaaaahhhh!!!!" Satsuki lifted her face up, screaming more and more loudly in absolute bliss.

"Nnnggggaaahhhh…. Haaahh…. Haaahh…." I found that once I let my own panting sound unrestrained, I started rapidly approaching climax.

"Aaaa…. Aaaahhh!!!!" It appeared that Satsuki had already reached her climax; as she came, her insides tightened up around me ruthlessly.

"Haaahh…. Hahnn….nnggaaahhh…!!! Aahhhh…!!" I felt my cum being drawn out of me by Satsuki's devouring pussy; as I came, I held my breath and stiffened my entire body. If I didn't, we really would have fallen heavily onto the ground. Our mixed juices dripped down my legs.

As my last drops of cum were drawn out of my body, I slowly began to relax. With a wet sound, I removed my softening penis from Satsuki's vagina. She was still breathing heavily, but at that moment she suddenly threw her arms around my neck, causing me to lose my balance and fall backwards. I hit my back hard against the cold ground of the alleyway, but Satsuki's soft hands were positioned in such a way that they cushioned the blow to my head. I had hit the floor hard, and Satsuki's hands had been crushed between my head and the ground, but neither of us seemed to be feeling any pain.

I guess that's what it means to be a vampire.

Satsuki then laid her head on my chest and continued breathing heavily to herself in the afterglow of her orgasm. I had tensed my body on the way down, so I relaxed myself again and gave Satsuki some time to catch her breath.

"Hah… Hah…" Satsuki's breathing slowly evened out, and when her body was more under her control she squirmed upwards on my body until she could touch her lips delicately to mine.

"Mmmm…." As our passion flared neither of us were able to quite contain our sweet moans. Our tongues dove into each other's mouths and entangled sweetly together. As our soft, wet tongues danced together, I could feel myself hardening again, preparing myself for another entry into my beloved Satsuki's body. My cock was hardening on the inside of her skirt as she lay across me, and I could feel her juices dripping down around my dick. Obviously, she was prepared for round two, as well.

She was more eager than I thought.

Her fingers slipped under my shirt, and began running themselves all over my upper torso. At the same time, her kisses intensified. "Mmm…" The wet sound of her smacking her lips against mine increased in speed and frequency, and her tongue began darting its way all around inside of my mouth.

One of her hands then found its way to one of my nipples, and she started rubbing that hand back and forth across it again and again. "Ngghh…!!!" Despite myself, I could feel a pleasant sensation rising from that part of my body, and my nipples stood erect. At that point, Satsuki suddenly lowered herself onto my rock-hard dick, while lightly flicking my nipples with her nails.

Thus, I was now being stimulated in my mouth by her tongue, on my chest with her hands, and my swelling organ was consumed in her body, being stimulated from all sides by a warm, wet feeling.

At this point, I was totally under Satsuki's control.

"Nnnnnmmmm…!! Mmmmmm!!" At this point I couldn't even concentrate on moving my tongue in concert with Satsuki's. All I could do was lay there and moan with the intense pleasure she was forcing upon me. I felt my body growing extremely hot, and it probably almost appeared as if there was a red glow rising from my skin.

I clawed at the ground, desperately trying to control my limbs, at least. But as there was nothing to grab onto, they simply flailed around anyway. Her tongue inside my mouth, her soft lips against mine, her hands across my chest, and her vagina strongly squeezing, but delicately caressing, my throbbing member.

I couldn't even concentrate on one sensation anymore. It felt as if, at that moment, my brain was going to overload from the massive stimulation being thrust so forcefully upon it. There was only one thing that I could clearly decide upon at that moment.

It felt really good.

"Mmmm…. Mmmmmm….!!!! Nnggghhh!!!!" Satsuki moved her hips up and down faster and faster, and with more force each time, too. Even though I had already come once, my second climax was quickly approaching. Satsuki's love-juices dripped copiously onto my groin area, stimulating my sense of lust due to the erotic nature of that truth.

"Mmmmmnnnnn….." My face scrunched up, and I almost whimpered with the intense feeling of her furiously making love to me as I finally shot my load deep into her body.

"Nggggghhhhh!!!!!" While still clamping her lips powerfully onto mine, she responded in kind by shaking her body slightly as she, too, came ferociously. She finally removed her lips from mine and collapsed back onto my body, as we both panted uncontrollably with the afterglow of our orgasms. Our groin areas were soaking wet with our juices, and we rested our bodies, waiting for our heavy breathing to finally calm down. Our mixed cum streaked down my hips and onto the ground.

"Haaaahhh…. Haaaahhh…. Haaaahhh…." We both kept panting heavily as we shared our feelings and emotions through our still-joined bodies. How long we laid there like that, I have no idea.

Eventually, though, I regained myself and decided to move on.

I still hadn't seen her naked, after all.

I put my arms around her and slipped my hands into her shirt. I started tracing a line down her back, lightly caressing her spine.

Then, Satsuki, who was still resting her head on my chest, pushed herself from the ground to a sitting position. As for myself, who had my arms around her, I naturally rose with her, resulting in me being in a sitting position with Satsuki facing me on my lap.

Also, although I was mostly softened by now, I was still inside her.

While still caressing her spine with my right hand, I removed my left hand and brought it around to her front. Then, while I leaned in and started lapping at some of the blood spattered on Satsuki's neck, I started carefully undoing the ribbon on the front of her uniform. "Oooooohhhhhh…." She moaned lightly from the sensation of my tongue on her neck. Following my lead, she started licking up the blood on my cheek, while also running her delicate fingers across my chest.

I carefully slipped the ribbon off of Satsuki's uniform, and moved my hand downward again. I gently undid her skirt and threw it to the side. I then moved my hand underneath her shirt and started rubbing my palm slowly upward on her body.

"Unnnggghhh….." Satsuki moaned quietly, and I could feel myself starting to slowly harden within her again. Seeing as how I had already climaxed twice, however, it was going to take more than just this to make me fully erect. While still holding her body lightly with my left hand, I continued exploring up her torso with my right.

I continued moving my hand upwards, until I found her breasts. I then took my left hand and used it to lift up the back of her shirt, while attempting to force it off with my right hand as well. When Satsuki felt me trying to remove her shirt, she quickly lifted her arms up so that I could pull it over her head.

After the bothersome shirt was out of the way, she stared at me for a few moments in adoration. She then leaned in close and started licking off the remaining blood spattered across my face. She put her arms around my neck. "Mmmm…" she made a contented sound to herself as she continued licking all over my face. She was now mounted on top of me, clad only in her bra.

Of course, that had to go, too.

While Satsuki was still focused on the blood on my face, I carefully reached around her body and undid the simple clasp on her flower-patterned bra. I delicately removed it and tossed it aside. Satsuki paused briefly for a moment, but soon continued her passionate licking. Since she was so young, strong, and healthy, only a small number of 'lines' marred her otherwise perfect body.

I glanced quickly around with my eyes, and was satisfied to find one of the corpses of our victims nearby. It appeared to be the corpse of another young woman, and it still appeared to be rather fresh. I sunk my hand into the corpse's chest.

When I withdrew my hand, it was covered in the woman's blood. Then, without hesitation, I started smearing the blood all over Satsuki's chest and breasts. I occasionally dipped my hand back into the woman's body to get more blood, so I could satisfactorily paint Satsuki in it.

"Hah… Hah…" By this time, Satsuki had stopped licking altogether, and was now embarrassedly staring down at her chest as I smeared it in the blood of her victims; she was breathing heavily and her face was flushed a deep red.

After a short while I deemed Satsuki's chest decorated enough with blood. She was still mounted atop me with her arms around my neck; this positioned her breasts more or less right in front of my face. While I casually rubbed some blood across her navel, I suddenly leaned in and started licking the blood from all over her chest.

"Ah!" I heard a gasp of surprise, followed shortly by Satsuki's sweet moaning. "Nnn… Hah…. Hannnn…" She continued staring down at me with an embarrassed expression as I moved up and started lapping the blood off her breasts. "Hahh…. Hahh…." Her panting became steadily heavier as I lapped the bright red blood off her body. I then mischievously flicked my tongue across her blood-covered nipple, eliciting a small cry of pleasure from her soft lips. "Aahhnn…." I began sucking her nipple clean. "Aaahh… Aaahh…." She panted sexily as her body flushed a deeper and deeper red. Her love-juices flowed heavily around my now-erect cock.

Seeing as we were both ready, I thrust suddenly deep into her body, our position causing my dick to roughly caress her clitoris. "Aaaahhhh…..!!!" She let out a high-pitched yelp of surprise and pleasure, and simultaneously tightened her cunt tightly around my cock. She continued watching our sweat-glistened, blood-spattered bodies with a visage of rapture writ on her heated, flushed face. Heat radiated from our blushing bodies, increasing both our lust more and more with each moment.

"Hah…. Haahh…. Aaaahhhh….!!" Satsuki continued panting more and more heavily as she watched me thrust deeply into her, while I also continued licking the blood off her breasts.

"Mmmmmm…." I moaned quietly to myself as I licked her remaining nipple clean. I could feel her lust-filled, blood-red gaze on me. Even though we had both already climaxed twice, our intense emotions flowing between our multiple bonds was pushing us quickly to our third respective climaxes.

I started pumping faster and faster into her body as my lust increased. "Hnnnnghhh…. Uhhhhh…. Haaahhh….!!!" I started puffing rather heavily myself, and rested my head in the soft swell of Satsuki's breasts so I could better concentrate on my thrusting. I felt her respond in kind by resting her head atop mine, clutching my body close against hers as I both felt and heard her labored breathing as she rapidly approached climax. The wet sounds of our bodies slapping together reverberated throughout the narrow alleyway.

"Hangh…!! Aaaaaaahhhhhh!!!!" I not only felt and heard her final cry of pleasure as she reached orgasm, but I also felt her insides tightly constricting my member, sending me over the edge, as well.

"Hah….!! Nggghhhh….. Nghaaaaa!!!" I let out my own final cry of orgasmic pleasure as my hot, white cum splashed into her body, and I collapsed back onto the hard ground with the relaxing release of my climax. Satsuki's body collapsed onto mine, and we both lay there, breathing heavily with our arms wrapped around one another.

As my breathing slowly calmed down again, I felt Satsuki's warm body pressed against mine, the comforting night surrounding us, and the cooling forms of our victim's corpses lying around us.

All was right in my world.

As I thought that simple, comforting fact to myself, I felt myself slowly drifting off to sleep.

"Shiki-sama. Won't you wake up now, Shiki-sama?" I heard a young girl's voice.

"Ngh…" I groaned lightly with grogginess. I told you not to call me that, Hisui. I slowly opened my eyes.

"Shiki. You have to wake up now, Shiki." When I opened my eyes, I saw Satsuki in her school uniform in an alleyway, rather than Hisui in a maid uniform in my room. I guessed that, in a way, I had been dreaming of the past.

A past that I was realizing I could never return to, now.

But it was alright. I had made my choice, and I had no regrets. I had Satsuki by my side, after all. I sat up.

"Hurry and get dressed, Shiki," my beloved Satsuki told me. "It's only about an hour until sunrise. We should head home now, and you can sleep there if you're still tired."

"Right, okay," I responded sleepily. I guess what she said was true, seeing as we were both vampires now. I rubbed my eyes tiredly and started pulling on my clothes, which Satsuki had neatly stacked next to me.

After I was fully dressed, I stood up and shook my head, clearing out the last vestiges of sleep from my tired mind. I turned and saw Satsuki looking up at me. I smiled softly, and held my hand out to her. "Well," I said confidently, "let's go home. Together." She smiled at me with her adoring face, nodded once, and grasped my hand tightly. We started walking out of the alleyway, staring into each other's eyes with love.

"Well, what have we here?" I looked sharply up at the mouth of the alleyway, and instinctually put myself between Satsuki and the one who had spoken. Standing there with a smile on her face was a woman I had never seen before. She had nearly shoulder-length golden hair, bright red eyes, a white shirt, and a long purple skirt.

"Who are you?" I demanded, narrowing my gaze at this unknown intruder. It bothered me that she was not at all disturbed by the corpses strewn throughout the alleyway.

The woman's broad smile turned into something more of a smirk. "Not important," she asserted. "But if you must know, I'm known as Arcueid Brunestud." Then, her hands grew into claws. "It's nothing personal," she told me, "but I have to kill the both of you. After all, humans wouldn't like it if you multiplied." Her eyes then turned a deep gold color. I felt myself nearly paralyzed by the murderous intent in those overpowering golden eyes.

Almost, but not quite.

I still had my secret weapon, after all. No matter what she was, it didn't matter; I could still 'kill' her.

It was then that I realized something terrible.

I could see the 'lines' and 'points' all around us, but not a one could be found marring the mysterious Arcueid's body.

I panicked, desperately thinking what sort of creature could possibly be immune to my form of 'death,' but I soon realized that I was thinking these thoughts from midair, and that my head had long left my body behind.

As my severed head twirled around in the air, I managed to catch a glimpse of my beloved Satsuki's body, with the mysterious Arcueid's claws thrust through her heart. I saw the light of life fleeing from Satsuki's eyes as I, too, felt death claim me.

'Teach me, Ciel-Sensei!'

"Hello, it's me, Ciel-Sensei! Oh, too bad, Tohno-kun. It seems you've gotten yourself and Satsuki-san killed. But believe it or not, this is no ordinary dead-end. This is actually Satsuki-san's True Ending! I realize some of you may not be completely satisfied, so if you'd like, please also read 'Another Night in the Park.' This time, Tohno-kun's actions will be a little different, and with a little luck, he may even lead himself and Satsuki-san to a Good Ending! If you want to know, you'll just have to read and see for yourself! Well, good luck, Tohno-kun! Let's meet again sometime, if you'd like!"


End file.
